tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Tanion Nelthar VS Isis Steelfang
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Please make sure that you head to the bottom of the page, after you finish reading this week's Arena as I have a special announcement. This week, I want a good powerhouse fight, so I looked to the two most powerful families around to find two powerful and yet still interesting combatants to satisfy my wimsical desires. I'm of course talking about The Nelthars and the Steelfangs. Let us waste no time, in the Blue Corner we have... Tanion Nelthar The Dragon Princess herself and a mutant to boot, Tanion is an agent of the Nelthar organisation. Tanion likes to observe matters from above, which apparently makes her very wise for her age. I guess indecisivieness and wisdom do go hand in hand... Abandoned as an infant, Tanion was found by Nelthro Kanir himself, who took her to Skyrim to be raised by Nait Nelthar. He then left her in the capable hands of his nephew, who turned her into a mutant, like the brilliant guardian that he is. Tanion has many powers at her disposal, most notable is her ability to fly due to her large wings as well as her extensive knowledge of the thu'um. Few can claim to be a match for a Nelthar, though do they have no equal? Let us see, for in the Yellow Corner we have... Isis Steelfang Fearing the wrath of Raydin's missus, Isis' mother squeezed her out in a ditch in Morrowind. She was raised in the Ash Pitt and brought up as a trained combatant, matching her other siblings. Later, when Isis's powers and Father's powers fully hybridize into a far more dangerous force, a new personality is born in Isis - her Eris personality, which takes over her body and mind. As Eris, Isis rules over the entirety of Tamriel and even Mundus in Ascendant Angel. She is known as the Empress of the World or the Solar Empress. Isis, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Her speed in combat can reach extreme levels. Isis possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Isis is a powerful mind mage, capable of attacking minds with ease. She can easily mind control most individuals. She can project massive psionic waves and blasts. This effect also makes her immune to any attempt at mind control and highly resistant to mind reading, by magical or psionic means. Isis is capable of telepathic communication. Isis has extreme energy projection capabilities, equalling that of her father, but not that of her brother Siris. Isis projects energy in a default colour of golden, such as when she fires magicka flares. Flames created by her are purple, lightning golden and ice powers shiny white. She can manipulate any elemental magic and even magic itself. This sounds like it's going to get heated, which of these almost godlike beings will walk away with the prize and which one will be left without a head? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Tanion Nelthar: 3 Isis Steelfang: 9 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Ladies, gentlemen and all those inbetween, I am proud, no, humbled to announce the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament! By now invitations have been flown out and have landed in the hands of the twenty greatest champions on the Sandbox Wiki, who have until Wednesday to submit their combatants! Get good or get dead! Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena